


Peaches and Buns

by AnywherePlace (BrownShrike)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Chubby Nie Huaisang, Fat Character, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Overweight, Questionable Humor, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weight Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/AnywherePlace
Summary: Nie Huaisang gains weight, and Nie Mingjue really, really, really likes him that way.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	Peaches and Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AstarMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarMoon/pseuds/AstarMoon) in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> I focused solely on the Nie-cest route of this prompt because unfortunately I'm Like That™, but I hope someone else addresses Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng's side of things! To mods: please deanon me, let's live and die without shame. That episode of _Mo Dao Zu Shi Q_ was so good to, uh, some of us.
> 
> **Prompt:** Okay so if you're like me and into this kink then MDZS Q ep 4 was a god send and they just looked so damn cute all round and chubby. However only a few minutes wasn't enough.  
> So I'm looking to see that further explored. 
> 
> Pairings: WWX/LWJ  
> Optional: JC/NHS, NHS/NMJ
> 
> Like did they just go wild when WWX introduced the loophole to the 3 bowls rule, were they hesitant, etc. Did they notice they were gaining weight, did anyone point it out like when they were bathing or something?
> 
> I know in canon they lost the weight, but how long did it take them? Hell you can even hand-wave them even losing the weight at all if you want. 
> 
> Did JC's parents find out, were they disappointed? What about NHS? I imagine NHS would have trouble losing all the weight so NMJ probably saw NHS come back to the Unclean Realm heavier. Was he mad? If you want to go the Niecest route was he turned on? Conflicted about being turned on? 
> 
> Also I feel like we were robbed of seeing WWX get chubby from his loophole. So if that could be mentioned that be great! Though for this prompt I would like to see more of NHS and JC as the main characters
> 
> Please include: poking, light teasing/light degradation, tight clothes, feeding, body worship
> 
> Your choice with how far you want to go with the sex, or if you want them to have sex at all.
> 
> DNW: scat, urination, non-con, necro, hard degradation (ex: no calling anyone ugly or a pig), permanent immobility (its fine if they're just temporarily immobile from a big meal, but keep in mind they're still a cultivator), vore, cheating, vomit, bathroom kinks, burping, slob

When Nie Huaisang returns from Gusu, Nie Mingjue's relatively peaceful existence comes to an abrupt end.

Truth to be told, Nie Huaisang has never been particularly slender, and according to him, the greatest tragedy of his life is that he resembles a stocky little mushroom and not a graceful crane, while Nie Mingjue simply thinks that his younger brother has a very bizarre set of priorities. He is _fine_. Lazy, scatterbrained, and bad at martial arts, yes, but fine. Still, he looks... visibly chubbier now, most likely due to eating a ton of meat and cakes and sweets and Heaven knows what else – in Gusu, under Lan Qiren's nose, really? – and Nie Mingjue feels _weird_. Should he be angry about Nie Huaisang's utter lack of discipline? Probably, but Nie Mingjue finds himself unable to focus on the moral aspects of this predicament.

His mind is thoroughly fixated on Nie Huaisang's full cheeks, hips, and frustratingly tight clothes, and the way his expensive sash... accentuates his round tummy isn't exactly doing wonders for Nie Mingjue's composure.

That tummy is practically asking to be fondled and poked.

Despite his age, Nie Mingjue is an experienced military leader, and if nothing else, he knows how to restrain himself from unnecessary gestures. Unfortunately, he can't trust his officers to do the same, because he keeps hearing quiet, hushed, cryptic conversations about their lovely, _lovely_ young master, sweet juicy peaches, and delicious steamed buns, all around the Nie fortress. Nie Mingjue is not terribly interested in poetry, but he _knows_ how metaphors work, thank you very much. Steamed buns. Right. More rigorous training for you.

Nie Huaisang himself seems to be embarrassed by his weight gain: he is constantly trying to hide his belly behind his wide sleeves, which is absolutely not a good choice because it doesn't even remotely divert Nie Mingjue’s attention – or the attention of his subordinates, for that matter, as far as Nie Mingjue can tell. After a whole week of strained interaction, Nie Huaisang finally approaches him.

" _Dage_ ," he says meekly. "Are you... angry at me?"

Oh, if only. Anger is a normal, familiar feeling; it is vastly less confusing than Nie Mingjue's all-consuming desire to cuddle with his brother, to pinch his pudgy waist and to caress his cheeks. In general, Nie Mingjue does not caress people only because they are kind of close or something. Or rather, he and Nie Huaisang used to hug a lot as kids, and there was also that insignificant incident when they sort of kissed while playing, but, well – they were kids. Now, it is no longer appropriate for Nie Huaisang to sit on Nie Mingjue's lap, or to sleep in his bed, and Nie Huaisang understands it. Then why is _Nie Mingjue_ so tempted to go against all that is good and sensible and correct and just... hold this adorable little fatty in his arms?

"I'm not angry," Nie Mingjue replies curtly. They are alone in his spacious room, so at least he doesn't need to worry about onlookers. Onlookers who might be struggling with the same problem. "Xichen told me you did fairly well this time."

"No, I don't mean my grades," Nie Huaisang blushes. "I'm, uh... For getting so fat."

_Must_ you be so direct about this, you impossible dummy?

"I'm not displeased with your body," Nie Mingjue responds very indifferently, which is the only acceptable way of telling Nie Huaisang the truth. "As long as you keep training..."

Nie Huaisang lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, _dage_! I'm glad you don't think that I'm ugly."

Ugly? Nie Huaisang is... the least ugly person in the world. Calm down, sect leader Nie; you can find your way out of this if you turn everything into a joke between brothers.

"Look who's being sensitive," he chuckles. "Don't get so worked up over this."

"No, but I've never been _this_ fat," Nie Huaisang pouts, sits down by Nie Mingjue's side and points at his stomach. "Try and touch it. It's like I'm made of dough."

Nie Huaisang, you are _not_ being helpful _at all_.

Nie Mingjue bites his lower lip. As it stands, the only realistic solution is to play along, act natural and grab him, because Nie Huaisang might suspect _something_ if he refuses to do so and takes it overly seriously. His baby brother may be a brat, but surely he doesn't need to feel responsible for Nie Mingjue's... personal issues. And so, Nie Mingjue places his large hand on Nie Huaisang's soft belly and squeezes it a little.

It is the most exhilarating sensation he has ever experienced.

"...huh," Nie Mingjue concludes stoically after several minutes of bliss. "I guess _someone_ has been eating well. In Gusu, of all places."

Tears well up in Nie Huaisang's dark eyes. "I'm sorry, _dage_!" he begs. "My friends and I, we... Even Jiang-xiong gained some weight, and he's the thinnest guy I've ever met."

"Really!" Nie Mingjue smirks and tickles Nie Huaisang, causing the younger boy to squirm cutely. Great, great, he thinks he is just being teased, which is what brothers do. Well, Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji probably don't, but Lan Xichen doesn't strike Nie Mingjue as someone who could possibly get so irrationally agitated about the shape of Lan Wangji's... everything, either. "And what am I supposed to do with you now?"

All of a sudden, Nie Huaisang flings his arms around Nie Mingjue's neck and presses his whole chubby body against him, and clearly he is trying to murder his very own older brother because Nie Mingjue's heart practically stops for a couple of moments as Nie Huaisang's warmth envelops him. When he regains his – admittedly damaged – ability to think, he carefully hugs Nie Huaisang back.

"I'll be good, _dage_ ," Nie Huaisang whispers into his ear. He smells faintly of fruits and candy. "I promise I'll practice a lot. And... eat less."

"Hey, don't be hasty," Nie Mingjue warns him quickly. "I mean, sure, go ahead and lose weight if it makes you feel better, but there's no need to be _too_ thin, you know? Like a literal stick."

Nie Huaisang eyes him curiously like a cat. "Alright," he murmurs slowly. "So _dage_ likes me better when I'm _not_ too slender?"

"This is not about _liking_ anything," Nie Mingjue snorts, trying his best to sound confident and nonchalant. "I want you to be reasonable. That's all there is to it."

Their conversation ends on a happy note, and Nie Huaisang leaves, eager to talk to Nie Mingjue again during dinner. Nie Mingjue closes his eyes and takes a deep breath: if he concentrates strongly on something – such as his favorite quotes from _The Art of Eradication of Demons_ , for instance – he will certainly handle the sight of Nie Huaisang eating well and stay perfectly calm like the infinite blue sea itself.


End file.
